ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Erich Koch
thumb|Erich Koch (Oktober 1938) Erich Koch (* 19. Juni 1896 in Elberfeld, Rheinland (heute zu Wuppertal); † 12. November 1986 im Staatsgefängnis zu Barczewo (Wartenburg), Woiwodschaft Olsztyn, Volksrepublik Polen) war von 1928 bis 1945 Gauleiter der NSDAP in Ostpreußen. Zwischen 1941 bis 1945 war er Chef der Zivilverwaltung des Bezirks Bialystok. Während dieser Zeit, zwischen 1941 und 1944, übte er zudem das hohe politische Amt des Reichskommissars im Reichskommissariat Ukraine aus. Wegen Kriegsverbrechen wurde er in Polen 1959 zum Tode verurteilt, die Strafe wurde jedoch ein Jahr später in "Lebenslänglich" umgewandelt. Mit Hilfe der Erich-Koch-Stiftung machte sich der Gauleiter zum reichsten Mann Ostpreußens.Artikel auf der Seite Ostpreussen.net' ' Leben Elternhaus und Erster Weltkrieg Erich Koch wurde als Sohn des Werkmeisters Gustav Adolf Koch (1862–1932) und dessen Ehefrau Henriette, geb. Matthes (1863–1939) geboren. Als gelernter Kaufmann trat er in den Eisenbahndienst als Anwärter für den mittleren Dienst ein. Im Ersten Weltkrieg war er von 1915 bis 1918 Soldat und kämpfte danach als Angehöriger eines Freikorps in Oberschlesien. Nationalsozialismus Erich Koch trat 1922 in die NSDAP (Parteibuch Nr. 90) ein. Ab 1922 war er in verschiedenen Funktionen in der Gauleitung Ruhr tätig.Andreas Zellhuber: „Unsere Verwaltung treibt einer Katastrophe zu …“ Das Reichsministerium für die besetzten Ostgebiete und die deutsche Besatzungsherrschaft in der Sowjetunion 1941–1945. Vögel, München 2006, S. 73, ISBN 3-8965-0213-1. Während des Ruhrkampfes gehörte er zum Kreis von Albert Leo Schlageter. 1926 wurde Erich Koch Mitglied der neu begründeten NSDAP und wegen seiner politischen Tätigkeit aus dem Eisenbahndienst entlassen. 1927 wurde er Bezirksführer der NSDAP in Essen, später stellvertretender Gauleiter des NSDAP-Gaues Ruhr. Gauleiter in Ostpreußen thumb|Eröffnung der 27. Deutschen Ostmesse in Königsberg am 20. August 1939; beim Rundgang durch die Ausstellung v.l.n.r: [[Arthur Greiser, Hans Pfundtner, Erich Koch]] Seit 1928 war er Gauleiter der NSDAP in der preußischen Provinz Ostpreußen und seit September 1930 bis 1945 Mitglied des Reichstags für den Wahlkreis Ostpreußen. Nach der „Machtergreifung“ erhielt er 1933 trotz des Widerstandes der preußischen Regierung ebenfalls das staatliche Amt des Preußischen Staatsrats. Er drängte den ostpreußischen Oberpräsidenten Wilhelm Kutscher aus dem Amt und machte sich zu seinem Nachfolger. Kochs korrupter Egoismus war der Öffentlichkeit kaum bekannt und wurde von Hitler hingenommen. Schließlich hatte Koch (mit Förderern im ostpreußischen Uradel) als erster Gauleiter die Beseitigung der enormen Arbeitslosigkeit melden können – im strukturschwächsten Gau des Reiches. Auch in der Gleichschaltung der Verwaltung und in der Bekämpfung der politischen und kirchlichen Opposition war Koch so erfolgreich, dass Ostpreußen als „NS-Mustergau“ galt. 1938 wurde Koch zum SA-Obergruppenführer ernannt. Zweiter Weltkrieg Mit dem Beginn des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde Erich Koch zum Reichsverteidigungskommissar für Ostpreußen (Wehrkreis I) ernannt. Nach dem Ende des Polenfeldzuges musste er den Regierungsbezirk Westpreußen am 26. Oktober 1939 an den neuen Reichsgau Westpreußen (später Danzig-Westpreußen) abtreten, bekam dafür aber den neuen Regierungsbezirk Zichenau (bisher Ciechanów) hinzu. Dieser umfasste nur altpolnisches Gebiet und reichte bis über die Ufer von Weichsel und Narew. Nach dem Beginn des Russlandfeldzuges wurde Erich Koch mit dem 1. August 1941 zum „Zivilkommissar“ ernannt. Als Chef der Zivilverwaltung im Bezirk Białystok war er bis 1945 für die Besatzungspolitik verantwortlich. Ab 1. September 1941 nahm er auch die Funktionen eines Reichskommissars für das Reichskommissariat Ukraine wahr. Damit wurde Koch der mächtigste Mann Osteuropas. Sein „Herrschaftsbereich“ reichte im September 1942 von Königsberg über Zichenau, Białystok, Kiew, Nikolajew und Poltawa bis zum Schwarzen Meer und auf die Ostseite des Dnepr. Er umfasste deutsches, polnisches und ukrainisches Gebiet. Bei der Beschaffung von Arbeitskräften für die Zwangsarbeit im Deutschen Reich arbeitete er mit dem Generalbevollmächtigter für den Arbeitseinsatz, Fritz Sauckel, zusammen. Er war in seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich an der Verfolgung der polnischen und ukrainischen Juden beteiligt. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurden die weiterführenden Schulen und Universitäten geschlossen, weil die Ukrainer nach dem Willen der deutschen Führung ungebildet bleiben sollten. Für die Versorgung der Wehrmacht und der deutschen Zivilbevölkerung wurden im großen Stil Lebensmittel aus der Ukraine abtransportiert, was bedeutete, dass die einheimische Bevölkerung schlechter versorgt wurde. Klaus von der Groeben schrieb über ihn:Das Land Ostpreußen. Selbsterhaltung, Selbstgestaltung, Selbstverwaltung 1750 bis 1945. Quellen zur Verwaltungsgeschichte, Nr. 7, Lorenz von Stein-Institut für Verwaltungswissenschaften an der Christian-Albrechts-Universität, Kiel 1993 Am 25. November 1944 wurde er zum Chef des Volkssturms im Gau Ostpreußen ernannt. Im Frühjahr 1945 wurde Koch von General Otto Lasch, dem Kommandanten der Festung Königsberg, mehrmals dazu gedrängt, die bereits durch britische Bombenangriffe in Schutt und Asche liegende Stadt den sowjetischen Truppen zu übergeben, die Königsberg bereits seit dem 31. Januar 1945 eingekesselt hatten. Koch lehnte dies immer mit der Begründung ab, dass Lasch Soldat sei und als solcher zu kämpfen habe. Über ihn sagte er später: „Man kapituliert doch nicht so ohne weiteres! Kapitulation ist eine Frage der Ehre!“ Tatsächlich kapitulierte Lasch erst, als sowjetische Soldaten am 9. April 1945 vor seinem Befehlsbunker am Paradeplatz auftauchten. Dafür wurde er von Hitler in Abwesenheit zur Degradierung wegen Feigheit vor dem Feind sowie zum Tode und zu Sippenhaft verurteilt. Auslöser dieses Verfahrens soll wiederum ein Telegramm Kochs gewesen sein, mit dem Wortlaut: „Der Befehlshaber von Königsberg, Lasch, hat einen Augenblick meiner Abwesenheit aus der Festung benutzt, um feige zu kapitulieren. Ich kämpfe im Samland und auf der Nehrung weiter.“''Ralf Meindl: ''Ostpreußens Gauleiter, Erich Koch - eine politische Biografie. fibre Verlag, Osnabrück 2007 ISBN 978-3-938400-19-7. Koch dagegen setzte sich mit seinem Stab schon Anfang März 1945 nach Pillau ab, was sich in Königsberg nicht verheimlichen ließ und von der sowjetischen Propaganda aufgegriffen wurde. In der eingeschlossenen Stadt tauchten Flugblätter des Nationalkomitees Freies Deutschland mit der Schlagzeile „Wo ist Volkssturmmann Koch?“ auf. Die dort getroffene Feststellung, Koch habe als erster Volkssturmmann Königsberg verlassen, wurde in der Bevölkerung „stark diskutiert“. Koch flog mehrmals zur Koordinierung verschiedener Maßnahmen in das belagerte Königsberg, letztmalig wohl am 4. und 5. April 1945, unmittelbar vor Beginn des sowjetischen Angriffs auf die Gauhauptstadt. Außerdem verlegte er sein Stabsquartier noch in den ersten Februarwochen in den umkämpften Heiligenbeiler Kessel, um dort die Evakuierung der Flüchtlinge über das Eis des Haffs zu organisieren. Dies gelang weitgehend, wenn auch unter schweren Opfern. Flucht und Verhaftung Erich Koch floh am 24. April 1945 mit einem Flugzeug von Pillau-Neutief auf die Halbinsel Hela, von wo er auf dem eigens für ihn bereitgehaltenen Hochsee-Eisbrecher Ostpreußen am 27. April 1945 vor den vorrückenden Truppen der Roten Armee über die Ostsee entkommen konnte. Am 29. April 1945 erreichte er Saßnitz, das ebenfalls schon von der Roten Armee bedroht wurde, am 30. April 1945 Kopenhagen und am 5. Mai 1945 Flensburg. Dort nahm er eine neue Identität an, indem er sich falsche Papiere ausstellen ließ. Sein unzeitgemäßes „Hitlerbärtchen“ rasierte er ab, zudem trug er nun zur Tarnung eine Brille. Dies schützte ihn tatsächlich vor der Entdeckung: Als er, noch in Schleswig-Holstein, von einem britischen Kommando aufgegriffen wurde, wurde er nicht verhaftet, sondern unter seinem falschen Namen in das Kriegsgefangenenlager – und ehemalige Arbeitsdienstlager – Wolfsberg bei Hasenmoor in der Nähe Hamburgs eingeliefert. Nach Auflösung des Lagers blieb Koch in der dazugehörigen Gemeinde. Er mietete sich in einem einsam gelegenen Haus ein, in dem noch weitere Flüchtlinge untergebracht waren. Dort lebte er sehr zurückgezogen, pflegte mit seinen Nachbarn aber ein sehr auskömmliches Verhältnis, obwohl er sich in seiner Dienstzeit als Gauleiter herrschsüchtig und cholerisch gezeigt hatte. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er durch Vertretungen, gelegentliche Landarbeit und den Ertrag einer kleinen Gartenparzelle, die er bewirtschaftete. Nach der Währungsreform im Jahr 1948 erhielt er Arbeitslosenunterstützung in Höhe von 18 Mark. Zwei ihm gehörende Grundstücke in Westdeutschland konnte er als gesuchter Kriegsverbrecher nicht nutzen. Bei seiner Verhaftung im Mai 1949 besaß er aber dennoch fast 250 DM, was für einen angeblich vermögenslosen Flüchtling knapp ein Jahr nach der Währungsreform ein erklecklicher Betrag war. An seiner Verhaftung am 24. Mai 1949 war Erich Koch, der sich als "ehemaliger Major der Reserve Rolf Berger" ausgab, maßgeblich selbst schuld, da der ehemalige Reichsredner der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, bei einer öffentlichen Flüchtlingsversammlung das Wort zu ergreifen und sich sogar zum Versammlungsleiter wählen zu lassen. Dabei wurde er erkannt und angezeigt. Am Abend desselben Tages wurde er von einem britischen Offizier und einem deutschen Kriminalbeamten aufgesucht und unter dem Verdacht, der gesuchte Kriegsverbrecher und ehemalige Gauleiter von Ostpreußen zu sein, verhaftet. Auslieferung an Polen Koch trug zwar wie alle hohen NSDAP-Parteifunktionäre zwei Giftampullen bei sich, machte aber keinen Gebrauch davon. Vor dem deutschen Haftrichter gestand er sofort seine wahre Identität, wies aber darauf hin, dass er als Deutscher nach den Bestimmungen des vor drei Tagen in Kraft getretenen Grundgesetzes nicht an das Ausland ausgeliefert werden dürfe. Jedoch erließ die Spruchkammer Hamburg-Bergedorf einen Haftbefehl mit der Begründung, dass er nach dem 1. September 1939 Mitglied einer verbrecherischen Organisation gewesen sei und dem Korps der Politischen Leiter der NSDAP angehört habe, zudem bestehe Fluchtgefahr. Am 10. Juni 1949 wurde er an das Spruchgericht Bielefeld überstellt. Dort wurde er in Einzelhaft genommen sowie strengsten Brief- und Besuchskontrollen unterworfen, da befürchtet wurde, dass er durch frühere Nationalsozialisten befreit werden könnte. Am 2. Juli 1949 setzten die britischen Besatzungsbehörden in Deutschland polnische Behörden davon in Kenntnis, dass sie den ehemaligen Gauleiter von Ostpreußen verhaftet hatten, und boten seine Auslieferung an. Polen stellte am 24. Juli einen entsprechenden Antrag, die Sowjetunion zog am 6. August nach. Am 7. Oktober 1949 wurde Koch wieder den britischen Besatzungsbehörden übergeben und von ihnen vor ein "Extradition-Tribunal" in Hamburg gestellt, da bereits 1943 bestimmt worden war, dass deutsche Kriegsverbrecher in den Ländern abgeurteilt werden sollten, in denen sie ihre Taten begangen hatten. Koch wurde als Kriegsverbrecher gemäß Kontrollratsgesetz Nummer 10, Artikel II beschuldigt. Die Vertreter Polens und der Sowjetunion legten umfangreiches Beweismaterial vor. Dennoch dauerte es noch bis zum Dezember 1949, bis die britischen Besatzungsbehörden Polen aufforderten, Koch im Auslieferungsgefängnis in Werl abzuholen. Polen wurde der Vorzug gegenüber der Sowjetunion gegeben, da es den Auslieferungsantrag früher gestellt und das stichhaltigere Beweismaterial vorgelegt hatte. Koch trat am 31. Dezember 1949 in einen Hungerstreik, um gegen seine Auslieferung an Polen zu protestieren, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg damit. Prozess und Verurteilung in Polen Am 10. Januar 1950 wurde Koch über Helmstedt und Küstrin nach Warschau gebracht, wo er im Mokotów-Gefängnis inhaftiert wurde. Den Prozessauftakt verschleppte er bis zum 9. Januar 1957 und stellte zudem im Herbst 1957 mehrere Gnadengesuche. Mehrere Anklagepunkte wurden aufgrund eines Amnestiegesetzes vom 27. April 1956 fallengelassen. Das Gericht beschränkte sich zudem darauf, nur über die Verbrechen Kochs auf polnischem Territorium zu verhandeln. Daher waren seine Verbrechen in der Ukraine nicht Gegenstand des Verfahrens. Am 9. März 1959 wurde er durch das polnische Gericht in Warschau wegen Kriegsverbrechen gegen polnische Staatsbürger zum Tode verurteilt. Die Hinrichtung blieb ihm jedoch erspart, da er an chronischem Blasenkrebs litt und Todesurteile in Polen nur an gesunden Verurteilten vollstreckt wurden. 1960 wurde das Urteil in lebenslange Haft umgewandelt. Außerdem vermutete man, dass Koch Informationen über den Verbleib des Bernsteinzimmers besaß. Grund hierfür ist das 1967 vor einer Operation von ihm niedergeschriebene Testament. Dieses tauchte im Jahr 2003 in Polen wieder auf und wurde von einem ehemaligen Gefängniswärter zusammen mit weiteren persönlichen Notizen und Briefen nach Deutschland verkauft. Ab 1965 wurde er im Gefängnis von Barczewo, einem ehemaligen Kloster, inhaftiert. In der Folgezeit verschlechterte sich Erich Kochs körperlicher und psychischer Zustand immer mehr. Er geriet in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in Vergessenheit. Erich Koch verstarb am 12. November 1986 im Alter von 90 Jahren im Gefängnis von Barczewo. Filme * Gauleiter Erich Koch. UFA-Film vom 11. November 1958 über den Prozess gegen den ehemaligen Gauleiter Ostpreußen Erich Koch (37 Min.) * Der Gauleiter Erich Koch. Fernsehdokumentation, Süddeutscher Rundfunk, 1992 (Autor: Wilhelm Reschl) Literatur thumb|Erich Koch (rechts) und [[Alfred Rosenberg (Mitte) im Reichskommissariat Ukraine]] * Hans de Weerd: Erich Koch and the Ukrain. In: Ukrainian Quarterly, Nr 11 (1) 1955, S. 29-35 * Peter Hüttenberger: Die Gauleiter. Studie zum Wandel des Machtgefüges in der NSDAP. Schriftenreihe der Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte. Deutsche Verlagsanstalt, Stuttgart 1969, zugl. Dissertation, Universität Bonn 1966 *Erich Stockhorst: 5000 Köpfe. Wer war was im Dritten Reich? Arndt, Kiel 2000, ISBN 3-88741-116-1 * Ralf Meindl: Die Politik des ostpreußischen Gauleiters Erich Koch in den annektierten polnischen Gebieten als Ausdruck nationalsozialistischer Zielvorstellungen. In: Bernd Martin Hg.: Deutschland und Polen in schweren Zeiten 1933-1990. Alte Konflikte, neue Sichtweisen. Niemcy i Polska w trudnych latach 1933-1990. Rombach, Freiburg & Inst. Historii UAM, Poznań 2004, ISBN 3-7930-9392-1 und ISBN 83-89407-30-2, S. 101-115 **Rezension **dsb.: Ostpreußens Gauleiter. Erich Koch: eine politische Biographie. Einzelveröffentlichungen des DHI Warschau, 18. Fibre, Osnabrück 2007, ISBN 978-3-938400-19-7, zugl. Diss. phil. Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg 2006 (Volltext online (PDF) * Christian Rohrer: Nationalsozialistische Macht in Ostpreußen Colloquia Baltica, Bd. 7/8. Meidenbauer, München 2006, ISBN 3-89975-054-3, zugl. Diss. phil. Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg 2005 * Armin Fuhrer & Heinz Schön: Erich Koch, Hitlers brauner Zar. Gauleiter von Ostpreußen und Reichskommissar der Ukraine. Olzog, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-789283-05-5 Weblinks * * * Erich Koch in den Akten der Reichskanzlei Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Person im Ersten Weltkrieg (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:SA-Mitglied Kategorie:Freikorps-Mitglied Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung Polens 1939–1945) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Politiker (Ukraine) Kategorie:Militärperson im Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung der Ukraine 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (Wuppertal) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1896 Kategorie:Gestorben 1986 Kategorie:Mann be-x-old:Эрых Кох en:Erich Koch fi:Erich Koch fr:Erich Koch he:אריך קוך id:Erich Koch ja:エーリヒ・コッホ ko:에리히 코흐 no:Erich Koch pl:Erich Koch pt:Erich Koch ru:Кох, Эрих sv:Erich Koch uk:Еріх Кох